project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
AoE Farming 55+
Introduction AOE(Area of Effect) farming can be really rewarding most of the time, even while leveling its a good way to farm alot of EXP in a short time. But it gets REALLY rewarding at Level 60 while being in High-Risk mode. What do I need? The best Area of Effect for this kind of farming is Blizzard, it has a build-in-slow already, so you dont need a Earthbind Totem or other AOE slows. But it works also with Rain of Fire / Hurricane / Volley and even with Melee AOEs if you are tanky enough. Also while High-Risk farming you could ALWAYS encounter another player, that means you should have atleast a few spells to deal with it, if you dont wanna fight other players u can go with some escape spells combined with slows, for example Sprint+Earthbind Totem. AoE Farming Locations 50+ Level 50-55 - Jaedenar Forces - Jaedenar - Felwood The mob density inside the Caves are really good for some AoE pulls, the mobs outside are a bit more spread but still worth to pull together and AoE them down. Also there is alot of pillars you can LoS with. - - - - Level 50-55 - Jadefire Satyrs - Jadefire - Felwood The mob density is overall really high and you can pull alot of these Satyrs together, they dont deal much damage and are easily downed. - - - - Level 50-55 - Fubolgs - Felpaw Village - Felwood There are a few camps with up to 5 mobs at a time, you can pull 2-3 camps together and AoE them down, only downside here is that alot of them are ranged mobs, so always LoS them after pulling. - - - - Level 50-55 - Warpwood Elementals - Irontree Woods - Felwood This isnt the best spot for AoE farming in Felwood but still doable if the other spots are infested with players. - - - - - Level 50-55 - various Undeads - Felstone Fields - Western Plaguelands There are four Fields with alot of mobs, after AoEing a whole field down, you can move onto the next, so you have a really low downtime. - - - - Level 50-55 - various Undeads - Ruins of Andorhal - Western Plaguelands You can pull alot of mobs in this area together and LoS them at nearly everything, just make sure that 'Ruins of Andorhal' isnt the daily quest. - - - - Level 50-55 - various Undeads - Sorrow Hill - Western Plaguelands Thats also a really good AoE farming spot with alot of Undeads, all of them are melee and there are LOADS. Again make sure that this area isnt the daily quest. - - - - AoE Farming Locations 60+ Level 60+ - Scarlet Forces - Tyr's Hand - Eastern Plaguelands Alot of Elite Mobs around level 60, if you are a caster you will have some struggle because there are mobs that silence u, get a melee or tank mate and you will get alot of epics and vendorstuff in no time. - - - - Level 60+ - Scarlet Forces - Hearthglen - Western Plaguelands In Hearthglen u will encounter the highest mob density of all 60+ AoE farming locations, but most of the time some people are already farming there and will defend their spot with their lifes. If you manage to farm there in peace, you will have a really high Gold / Hour ratio. - - - - Level 60+ - various Dragonkins - Mazthoril - Winterspring These Dragonkins are also Elite around level 60 and have some mad damage, make sure you have a friend with you and always try to LoS them at pull, because most of them are casters.